That's A Wrap
by NarutoOnePiece
Summary: Zero always wanted to become an actor and his dreams are finally coming true when he gets offered a contract. The only problem is he has to study under an arrogant, perverted actor named Kaname Kuran. Rating may change in future chapters. Boy X Boy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't own vampire knight All rights go to the author.**

**Boy X Boy**

**Hello, so the first chapter is just and introductory chapter. **

**Hope it good and remember to R & R. Hopefully I can update soon.**

**Chapter One**

The sun slowly seeped into the small apartment bedroom, while Zero Kiryuu opened his eye. Yawning loudly he made his way towards his kitchen fixing himself a bowl of cereal. As he settled down in the living room he turned the television on.

Zero was now twenty one and currently attending school. He had moved out of his parent's house the ending of his senior year in high school, for a couple of reasons. Firstly his apartment was closer to his university and secondly he needed freedom. Flipping through channels he finally settled on an entertainment show.

"Welcome, today we are counting down the most desirable stars and actors in the industry today" He heard the cheerful host say. "Starting off our countdown is a newcomer known as... Ichriru Kiryuu" upon hearing his younger brother's name Zero almost spit his cereal out.

When he had first heard that Ichiru was interested in becoming an actor he wasn't quite sure how to react to it. He was happy that the boy was ambitious enough to pursue a dream that big, but he also didn't want to see his little brothers dreams crushed if he was shot down.

Bringing his attention back to the set, the host continued. "Though he may be young, Ichiru is surely an upcoming star that you should keep your eyes on. In his recent success he has just finished a movie that will be airing this summer and has also been offered a role in the upcoming series 'Vampire Knight'. She praised "we're looking forward to see this youngster rise to stardom in the years to come." She finished

Pulling his eyes away from the television Zero quickly finished his bowl. '_I'm surprised that Ichiru is actually making his dreams come true'_ he though. Thinking back to the days both him and Ichiru would pretend to be actors and act out their favorite action manga scenes in their living room. In the beginning Zero also wanted to become an actor, but once he grew older he became more practical. It wasn't a career that was stable and if he wasn't signed a production company it would take years to find work and that was time that he didn't really have. He felt bittersweet when he had first heard that his brother had signed a contract with Kuran Productions. He was happy for him but deep down there was a hint if jealously and envy.

After washing his dishes and cleaning his beyond messy room, Zero changed out of his pajamas and into jeans and a dark blue plain hoodie. Though he wasn't as successful as his brother he still did well for himself, attending school, paying for food and rent, and having a part time job. The ironic thing about it was that the bakery he worked at was right across the street from Kuran Productions.

He wanted to quit the first day seeing how his dream was right in front of him, but he needed the money and knew no one was going to just give it to him. It was like someone was hanging his dream right in front of his eyes but every time he tried to grab it, it was pulled away. Pushing the though away, he made his way back towards the living room and started gathering the loose papers that were scattered throughout the room. Stuffing them into his school bag he gave his attention back towards the television set.

"Finally were down to our number one most desirable actor. There were many to choose from but everyone could agree that this boy fits number one." The host paused for dramatic effect "And his name is Kaname Kuran" he heard the women say. A picture of a devilishly handsome man was shown on the screen, he had dark brown hair that flowed to his shoulders and was wearing a beautiful smile that adored perfect features. "Kaname, only the age of twenty two is one of the most desirable actors today. His acting career started at the young age of sixteen, working his way up, Kaname has had quite a successful career. Already known for many great movies and dramas in the past, his skills and charm has put him at the top of our list. Kaname is also set to be staring as a lead in the new series 'vampire knight' and will be in Tokyo this wee-

Zero turned the television off while rolling his eyes. 'The only reason guys like him are popular are because his family is rich and he's good looking.' He thought will finally finishing his cleaning and deciding to head out. He had to meet up with Aidou before he started work, they were supposed to go watch a movie today, but they were both broke so they decided to just meet up an chill a bit before Zeros job started.

"Zerooooo" he heard a high pitch scream and saw a blonde boy racing towards him. Ducking out of Aidou line of view he watched as the blonde jumped to try to hug his friend but missed and ended up face first on the cement sidewalk.

"Zero, why do you always do that?" the blonde whined while rubbing his bruised head.

"Because you always try to tackle me with those hugs of yours" he shot back at him while helping the boy back onto his feet. "Why are you in such a rush anyway?"Zero asked noticing his friend was more excited than usual today.

The blonde suddenly stopped and looked at his friend in shock. "You don't know what today is?" he asked the silverette. Inwardly rolling his eyes Zero knew Aidou was overreacting to whatever it was. "No Aidou, I don't know what today is. Do you care to fill me in?" he asked knowing that he would have told him regardless.

"Kaname- sama is arriving today, he's back from shooting his new movie!" the blonde said excitedly. Zero sighed knowing that Aidou was hopeless, the boy was totally obsessed with handsome actor; having countless posters on his bedroom walls and most of his movies.

"Since he's back were going to visit him" the blonde said while running a little ahead of Zero on the sidewalk. "Wait, Visit him?" the silverette questioned "we don't even know him, and he probably doesn't know who we are either" he finished

"Details, details" Aidou said waving his hand in a dismissive manor. Rolling his eyes once again Zero followed behind his hyper friend. Aidou lead him all the way to Kuran productions. Looking up at the huge building towering over them Zero sighed. '_Why did he follow Aidou'_ he though while mentally slapping himself for letting the boy even get this far.

"Why are we here, Aidou?" he asked slightly annoyed with his friend. The blonde was too obsessed with finding his precious Kaname- sama that he barely regarded Zero. Running towards the crowd of fans and reporters Aidou made his way to the front of them, slowly Zero followed behind. Suddenly the crowd erupted into even louder screams when a limo pulled up and two figures exited. The first one was the man Zero had been hearing about for the past hour, Kaname Kuran. He was waving at the adoring fans, stopping to even take picture and sign some autographs. The second person was a woman with short silver hair, who seemed to be his manager.

"Kaname- Sama!" Aidou yelled loudly as he saw the star approaching. Kaname turned his attention towards the beaming blonde. Smirking he made his way over to him. "You're a fan?" he asked as the boys smile grew wider. "Y-yes, I have all your movies and dramas" Aidou squeaked. "Thanks for the support, it is gladly appreciated." He smiled slightly. "Maybe we could go out for lunch sometime and I could show my appreciation" Kaname said seductively leaning so that he was inches away from the blonde.

Zero watched as his friend blushed when Kaname leaned in. He hated people like him, thinking he could get whatever or whoever he wanted just because he was famous. '_Not a chance'_ Zero thought as he pulled his friend back and stepped in front of him, blocking him from the actor.

Kaname was slightly surprised as an unknown boy stepped in front of the blonde. He assumed the boy was either the blonde's friend or boyfriend. Though the thing that really struck him was how the boy, though he was glaring at him, was beyond beautiful. His silver hair went down to his ears and made is stunning violet eyes more defined. He snapped out of the previous thoughts when the boy began to speak.

"Sorry, but he can't make lunch" Zero said as his eyes narrowed into a glare. Not backing down Kaname held the boys gaze leaning down once again until his mouth was now next to Zero's ear. "Well then, maybe you could entertain me" he whispered. Smirking as he felt the boy becoming tense at his words.

Before Zero could respond to Kaname 's_uggestion_' the short silver haired girl tapped Kaname's on the shoulder and murmured something that was too quiet for Zero to make out. Zero watched as the young star turned around gracefully and waved to his fans as he started to walk towards the entrance again. He couldn't believe that the actor had just done that and then turned around and walked off like nothing happened.

"What a jerk!" he huffed angrily

**Ok, that was the first chapter. Tell me anything that I messed up with the spelling and stuff. **

**Until Next Time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I hope this chapter is good. I did this all in one day so I hope it doesn't suck towards the end. Anyways i greatly appreciate the reviews, keep it up.**

"OK, I guess that's it. I'll be off then?" Zero said as he finished putting away the last of the pastries.

"Yes, thank you so much." The manager said. It was now eleven o'clock and he had just finished working at his part time night job at a bakery. He made his way towards the subway station to catch the last train home. He was tried from all that happened today and all he wanted to do was go home.

He boarded the train and sat down on one of the seats. It was mostly empty except for the odd person here and there. He remembered back to before he had started work when Aidou had dragged him all the way to Kuran Productions; where he had met Kaname Kuran.

'_The nerve of that guy_', Zero thought as he remembered the confrontation. Usually zero would have already forgotten about something like that, but it irked him how a jerk like him could be so famous. And the suggestion that Kuran was implying made him even madder. Just because he can get any person he wanted doesn't give him the right to act so smug about it. Zero's mental rant was soon interrupted though as his cell phone started ringing. Looking down to see who would try to call him at this time of the night, the caller ID read **Ichiru. **

"Hello" Zero said curious why his brother would call this late.

"Nii-san how are you!" the voice said happily. He hadn't heard from his brother in months since he was signed only just a couple of months ago. The boy's busy schedule was understandable and Zero didn't bother to call.

"I'm fine, I haven't heard from you in a while" Zero told his brother

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't been able to call I was so busy,"

"Don't worry bout it; so how have you been?"

"Fine, just a little tired. But actually the reason I'm calling is about a new series I'm going to be starting in this spring."

"Okay, go on" Zero urged, usually Ichiru rarely mentioned his profession when they talked. Not that they really talked since he had been signed. Just a few calls every couple of weeks that only last minutes because of his brothers schedule.

"The director wanted to have a word with you." Ichiru continued

"Why ?"

"Well, I might have happened to slip out that you were interested in and acting career" Ichiru said in an apologetic tone

"Ichiru, What did you do?" Zero asked knowing he was up to something

"Nothing..."

"Ichiru!"

"Fine, I told him you were interested in a role in the series..." his brother said in a hesitated voice

"What!" Zero nearly yelled. "Why did you do that? Since when have I told you that I wanted to start a career in acting?!"

"Well, I know you were also interested in acting, maybe this way you can finally start your career"

"What career? I'm in school and have a part time job, when would I be able to be an actor?" he said on the verge of all out yelling into his phone. He was conflicted in how to feel about Ichiru's news. Obviously he was happy to hear that the boy actually though about him enough to even say anything to the director but it made Zero feel like he wouldn't be able to make it if Ichiru hadn't mentioned anything. It made feel he was cheating the system, if there was one in the first place. If he would start a career, it would be from his hard work, not his brothers fame.

"C'mon, I know you would love it if you give it a try." Ichiru urged his brother."It's only an interview and the director knows you're not familiar with acting. He mentioned something about a new program he was starting and wanted to see if you were interested in it."

Zero, still slightly mad, slowly started to become interested in what his little brother was saying. Unlike Ichiru, Zero had started University the year after he finished high school. On the other hand Ichiru trained and owned his skills as an actor and now at the age of twenty-one is finally a professional. Now hearing about his brothers offer he was considering to take it if it meant that he had a chance of becoming and actor.

"Okay fine, I'll go meet him, but that's it" Zero said letting a small smlie adore his face as he did.

"That's great! Okay the meeting is tomorrow at noon. He said its fine if you just go to Kuran productions and ask for Director Cross" Ichiru said excitedly. "Everything will go fine, I think I have to go now but tell me as soon as you can what happened" he finished

"Ok, well then later" Zero said as he finally ended the call. '_Becoming an actor_' Zero thought, never in his wildest dreams could he imagine being a star, but after the conversation with Ichiru he couldn't help but have some hopes.

Finally Zero was brought back to reality when he arrived at his stop, he got off and started to head towards his apartment. Taking out his keys he opened the door and made his way inside. Thinking back on the day, it was one to remember, in more ways than one.

Dropping his bag off on the coach he made his way to his room and changed into his pajamas. Zero was unbelievably tried from all the walking Aidou forced his to do earlier that day and on top of six hours of working. Zero slowly crawled into bed and wrapped the covers over himself, as he drifted off to sleep.

**Next Day**

**Kuran Productions**

Zero stood outside of the building, _'this is it'_ he thought as he opened the main doors and entered. The place looked beautiful. On either side of him were sitting areas that had leather coaches and glass tables; directly in front of him stood a large secretary desk. many people were rushing about wearing dress shirts and fancy looking suits. Zero made his way forward and arrived at the desk, speaking to the young women there.

"Hello, I'm here for a meeting with Director Cross." he said trying to hide his nervousness.

"Okay, you can make your way up" the women said, not bothering to look up from her work."He is on the twenty second floor" she said slightly gesturing to the elevators to her left. Look at the clock on the secretary's desk he realized it was 11:57, realizing that he only had three minutes to make it to Cross he turned suddenly. Turning and heading towards the elevators he started to half walk half run to it. Slowly the doors started to close and he knew if he it didn't get there inside the elevator now, he would definitely be late.

"Wait" Zero said just barely making it through the doors, before it closed. "Thank you" he said to the other person in the elevator as he bent down trying to regain his breath.

"No problem, what floor?"

"Twenty second" he responded finally looking up from his bent position. Looking at the other person he soon recognized who it was. The man had chocolate brown hair that fell to his shoulders and outlined his beautiful features which went nicely with his firm and tall build. That man was Kaname Kuran and he was currently standing a few feet away from Zero.

Kaname seemed to be looking at his phone and didn't pay much attention to Zero at first. He hoped the older boy didn't recognize him, because he was already nervous enough about making it on time for Cross. He shifted slightly as the elevator started to ascend up.

"So why are you here?" Kaname ask looking up from his phone. The question, for some reason, made Zero mad even if the man was only asking out of curiosity. Before he knew it he had already responded. "Is it any of your business?" this had gotten Kaname's attention and now the older boy was staring at Zero with slightly widened eyes and parted lips. Those lips soon turned into a smirk as he looked at the boy.

"Well, I was just curious." Kaname said while stepping towards the silverette. Zero's back hit the wall and he soon realized he was trapped. "You seem familiar." he stated. Zero could now feel the boy's breath on his neck. Suddenly Zero pushed Kaname back, which made the pureblood again surprised.

"Ah, now I remember" Kaname said as he again approached the boy. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, "You were the boy that was going to entertain me" he said. Zero could hear the seductive implication in his words which sent shivers through him.

"Yeah right, like I would ever do something like that" Zero shot back as his face turned into a glare.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked as he grabbed one of Zeros wrist and pulled him so that the boy was now pinned in front of him with his hands over his head. Kaname held them in place with one hand, while his knee was placed between the boy legs. Zero was suddenly surprised at his current position. He tried to escape but had no success.

"Let go" he demanded as he looked up at Kaname. "Now, why would I want to do that?"Kaname said amused at how the silverette tried to escape from his hold.

Before Zero could retort his lips were captured by the man. Zero tried to resist at first, but Kaname's skillful tongue soon made its way into his warm cavern, making Zero moan in response. He explored younger boy mouth until he had to come up for air, licking his lips as he did.

"Hmm, you taste lovely" Kaname whispered .Before Zero could say anything, the elevator doors opened and indicated they had arrived at a floor. Stepping back Kaname finally released Zero from his grip. "Thanks, I enjoyed it" the older boy whispered into the silverettes ear that the boy turned and exited the elevator, leaving a blushing Zero behind.

Once the doors had closed again Zero took the time to process what had could believe what that jerk had just done to him, in a public elevator, nonetheless.

'Kuran had.. had... STOLEN his first KISS!' he mentally screamed at himself

At the same time he noticed the time on the elevator wall 12:01,great... and now he was late.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero looked at his watch and realized that he didn't have time to think about what just happened. He was already late. The floor that he was currently on seemed to consist of only a couple of huge offices, probably because these offices were for the big shots of the company. Finally finding the door that said "Kaien Cross" on it Zero knocked. He only hoped the man didn't come down on his that hard for being late to their meeting.

"Come in" he heard a voice say and he made his way inside. The inside had a simple layout and it reminded him of a headmaster's office.

"Hello, I'm Kiryu Zero" the silverette said a bit nervous. The man sitting on the desk looked up from his work and smiled.

"Ah, Zero-chan I'm glad you could make it" a man with long dirty blonde hair said. He was wearing a gray suit and seemed to be in his mid thirties.

"Thank you for having me Cross-san" the younger man said back politely, glad that the man hadn't noticed his lateness.

"It's no problem, now shall we get down to business" Kaien said as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Finally sitting down Zero and Cross started to talk about the program he would be in if he accepted the deal.

"This program is fairly new and you will be the first to undergo it before we offer it to any other new actors." the man started to say. For the next thirty minutes Cross explained all the details and benefits Zero would gain from this program.

Basically the program dealt with Zero studying under a professional actor and following them to all their meetings, photo shoots, or any other appointments they may have. Then after about three months the actor submits a report of Zero's progress and gives their opinion on if they should sign a contract with him. Throughout the program Zero will also be given small roles or other jobs he will have to completely, which lucky he will be getting paid for.

After hearing the explanation Zero had to decide whether he wanted to go through with the thing. He wasn't sure if the opportunity he was being given was too much for him to hand and he needed time to think, but he knew no one would wait for him to make up his mind so he agreed to the deal. Sadly he would have to say good-bye to his job at the bakery and take a semester off from school but deep down he knew it would be worth it.

After signing the papers and agreeing to the deal Zero was about to say good-bye before he asked something he had wondered since he had heard the deal.

"By the way Cross-san, who will be the actor I'm working under?"

"Oh, he's actually in the building now. If you're not busy we can introduce the two of you" he offered.

"Sure" Zero said as watched Cross pick up his office phone called the person down. As they waited Zero started to wonder what type of person he would be like. He only hoped it was someone who wasn't a total bastard, not that all actors were, but he knew of at least one that was. Finally he heard a knock on the door, a few seconds later it opened up. To say Zero was shocked was an understatement. There, standing only a few feet away was a tall brunette smirking as he caught sight of Zero.

"Good afternoon Cross-san"

"Afternoon Kaname-kun, thank you for coming, I would like you to meet Zero Kiryu" the man said as he gestured to the sliverette

"He will be working under you for the next couple months" Cross finished

'Life hated him' Zero thought as he looked up to the man who was smirking at him.

"And Zero-kun this is Kaname Kuran"

Getting up from the chair Zero faked a smile and stretched out his hand towards Kaname. He watched as the taller man took his hand and shook it, leaning in as he did and whispered. "I'm looking forward having you under me for these next few months, Kiryu-kun"

Zero tried not to blush at the suggestive comment and instead pulled his hand back successfully getting away from the brunette.

"If you don't mind Cross-san, I could show Kiryu-kun around for a bit?" Kaname suggested and before Zero could protest Cross had already responded.

"Sure that would be great" Cross said "thank you Kaname-kun"

"No problem Cross-san I know you're very busy" Kaname said politely back before turning to Zero "shall we go?"

"Sure" Zero said. Getting up he followed Kaname to the door, bidding Cross good-bye and closing the door behind him. He followed behind him until they reached the elevator once again.

"Where are we going?" Zero asked as they waited. To say this situation was anything other than awkward would be lie, because for him it was. The taller man just stood next to him with his hands in his pocket and waited to for the elevator in complete silence.

'Tch, bastard' Zero thought as the brunette didn't respond.

The elevator eventually arrived and they both stepped inside. Luckily for Zero there was already a woman inside, which meant he would be safe from the horny bastard for now. He watched as the Kaname pressed the floor button and turned to smile at the other person in the elevator. She smiled back while attempting to flirt with the brunette. Zero couldn't help but roll his eyes at the scene in front of him. What annoyed him the most was that the actor was going along with it; he was flirting right back with the women and not moving away when she had placed her hand on his arm.

'What an asshole, leading people on' he thought as the actor had done the same thing to him earlier. The only difference was that Zero hadn't fallen for it and had pushed him back.

"This is my floor, if you need anything just tell me Kuran-kun" the women said and exited the elevator. A few second later they also arrived at their floor and Kaname stepped out heading to his office, as Zero followed quietly behind.

He watched as the brunette walked through the busy floor and was greeted by many people along the way, most of them being women.

"Hello, Kuran-sama"

"Good afternoon, Kuran-san"

Zero noticed how many of the girls ogled the man in front of him as they walked through the floor. It annoyed him to say this, but he couldn't really blame them. Along with a handsome face and a banging body the brunette also was one of the best actors in the industry.

Finally arriving at what seemed to be an office Zero made his way inside behind the taller man.

"Sit" he ordered as the silverette closed the door behind him. Though he didn't like being ordered around Zero knew there wasn't a reason to protest, even though he wanted to. Taking a seat on the chair in front of the large desk Zero watched as Kaname sat down on the other side.

"If you touch me-"Zero started to say but was cut off again.

"Don't worry, I won't touch you" Kaname reassured him "though I would like to fuck you, I won't. Our relationship will stay a professional one" he finished and Zero restrained himself from jumping over the desk and strangling the bastard as he heard what the man had just said.

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem" Zero said determined that he would never fall for a bastard like him.

"We'll see" Kaname said quietly before he moved changed the subject.

"So, by now you know that you will be following me around for the next few months. " Kaname started "and since you will have to be with me all the time I have agreed to let you live in my condo for that period"

"What?"

"For the next couple of months you will be living with me"

To say Zero was shocked was an understatement.

* * *

**Sorry that I couldn't update any sooner, hopefully the updates will be sooner now. thank you for everyone that reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story, you guys are amazing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thank you guys for all the reviews, favourites, and follows! I will be updating more often now!**

**Summary: ****Zero always wanted to become an actor and his dreams are finally coming true when he gets offered a contract. The only problem is he has to study under an arrogant, perverted actor named Kaname Kuran. **

**Warning:BoyXBoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"ahh" another moan came from the silverette underneath him. The movements were quick and rough and Kaname loved how the boy begged for more.

"Ha-harder, Kana- ahh" the boy moaned asking for the older man to fuck him harder.

Leaning down Kaname nibbled on the boy'sear before he whispered to him.

"I told you you'd fall for me" he said as he continued to pound into the smaller man. He loved the way the silverette repeated his name over and over as he took him.

"Kaname. Kaname! Kaname!" He heard

Suddenly the brunette shot up from his bed.

"Kaname, hurry up! Well be late for the shoot if you don't wake up!" Takuma's voice could be heard from the other side of his bedroom door.

Looking around the brunette soon realized he was alone in his room. Which meant that his earlier thoughts had been a dream? Kaname could feel his pajama pants uncomfortably tight which only confirmed his question.

"Kan-" the voice started again before Kaname interrupted

"Takuma I heard you already, I'm coming." He groaned. Around the blonde he didn't really mind actually slightly childish, like he was doing now. He could act unprofessional as he liked without worry around the green-eyed boy.

"You have ten minutes tops" Takuma said again and Kaname could hear the blonde walk away from the door. Finally getting up from the bed Kaname made his way towards his private bathroom. Usually he would brush his teeth before taking a shower but with the uncomfortable felling in his pants he decide it would be better to shower.

Striping out of his only article of clothing, his pajama pants, Kaname stepped into the shower. Kaname knew that a cold shower for ten minutes wouldn't be enough time to fix his little problem, if you could call it that. Finally he wrapped his hand around his hardened member and began to jerk off.

The reason for the brunette being so horny for someone he had just met was because he had been a bit sex deprived for a while. He had worked nonstop for the past few months. Firstly he had just come back from filming a movie and secondly he also would be wrapping up a drama series soon, which meant he hadn't had much time for a release.

He had managed to feed his insatiable sex drive for the past few months with his right-hand and the occasional blow job. But after he had found about the silverette working under him, he couldn't wait.

For most of Kaname's acting career he had been single and dated only because of promoting purposes. Though he didn't like being in a long-term relationship that didn't mean he didn't like having sex. Quite the opposite, he had many friends with benefits throughout the years but sadly the media was always around to snoop in his business. This meant that he had to keep them a secret, not wanting people knowing he was playing around. But now it was different.

After he had officially met the boy yesterday he couldn't wait for the training to start. The best thing was, if he managed to get the boy in bed, no one would suspect a thing. The hard part though, was that the silverette wasn't very submissive. He remembered back to when he had first gotten to Kuran Productions yesterday.

* * *

Kaname had just walked into Kuran Productions and was beyond tired. The only reason he was here was because Cross had called him in to talk about something. If it had been any other person he would have hung up right away. But since it was Cross,Kaname made an exception. The reason was because Cross was probably one of the best known directors in the company and Kaname knew the man could open bigger doors for him.

Finally arriving at Cross's office Kaname knocked and waited for the man to tell him to come in.

"Nice to see you again Kaname-kun." Cross said in his usual happy voice.

"You too, Cross-san" Kaname said back with a smile. The meeting went on and Cross told Kaname about the program. It seemed like a pain to have a new actor follow him around but Kaname knew that this was what it would take to make Cross completely trust up his mind he agreed to the deal.

When he had finally gotten out of the office it was already around lunch he should grab some lunch, Kaname made his way down to the lobby.

* * *

After Kaname had finished his lunch he checked the time and realized he should be heading back to his own private the elevator Kaname pressed the button and watched as the doors slowly closed.

"Wait" he heard a voice say and Kaname looked up to see some rushing towards the elevator, stepping forward he prevented the doors from closing and let the person on.

"Thank you" the boy said as he panted from the run. Not giving the person a second glance Kaname asked "no problem, what floor?"

"Twenty second" the person said and Kaname pressed the button. The brunette didn't pay much attention to the other person, deciding to entertain himself with his phone, until he realized what the boy had said.

'Twenty second?' that was the floor where most of the higher-ups were. A bit curious about why the boy was there Kaname asked "so why are you here" as he looked up from his phone.

The response he got wasn't what he had expected though. "Is that any of your business" the boy snapped.

Taken back at the response Kaname stepped forward slowly closing the little distance between himself and the boy.

"Well, I was just curious" Kaname explained as he fully looked the boy over. The boy had a cute body but what really caught Kaname's attention was his stunning silver hair.

"You look familiar" Kaname said as he tried to recall who the boy was. He knew he had seen the face before but wondered before he could take a closer look the boy pushed him back, successfully making the distance between the two larger.

That's when it hit him.

"Ah, now I remember" Kaname said leaning down and trapping the boy between the wall and himself. "You were the boy who was going to entertain me" he whispered.

"Yeah, right like I would ever do something like that" the silverette said, obvious anger shown in his face.

'Playing hard to get, huh?' Kaname thought. 'I'll change that'

"Are you sure" he said back, now determined to seduce the smaller boy. Though he had never attacked someone he had just met before, Kaname couldn't help but tease the boy. Easily the brunette trapped him so that now both of the boy's hands were above his head and one of Kaname's knees was between the silverette's legs.

"Let go" the boy said as he looked up at the brunette cutely.

'Fuck, did he want him to take him there' Kaname thought when he saw the look.

"Now, why would I do that?"

Not giving the boy a chance to respond,Kaname waited for the boy to open his mouth again and then attacked. The next moment Kaname and the boy were in a full on kiss, with Kaname in full control.

The brunette could tell the smaller boy didn't know what to do, he was either inexperienced or had been totally caught by surprised. After thoroughly exploring the boy's mouth Kaname hoped it was former, only wanting himself to be the one to taste this boy. He tasted good, like a sweet candy with a hint of something else that Kaname couldn't identify.

"Hmm, you tasted lovely" he said breaking the kiss and looking down to see a blushing silverette. Releasing the boy from his grip Kaname said "thanks, I enjoyed it" before he exited the elevator.

Walking through the floor Kaname greeted the girls that waved at him. Finally arriving at his office he sat down behind the large desk. a short silver-haired girl appeared at the door and made her way inside.

"Kaname-sama, welcome back" the women said before she approached the desk with a few papers in hand.

"I have a few documents that have arrived, also a package from Cross-sama was sent during lunch" she informed him as she put the files on the desk. Grabbing the files Kaname scanned through them, quickly reading them over. Signing on the dotted line or initialing his name on the documents needed. Finally he arrived at the package that was sent from Cross. Opening it he realized it was a profile on someone.

**Name: Kiryuu, Zero**

The file read, opening it Kaname noticed there was a whole list of information on the left side and on the right top corner was a picture of a familiar silverette.

"This is Zero Kiryuu-kun" Seiren said. "He is the older twin brother of Ichiru-kun who signed last year with Kuran productions."

Nodding to the information Kaname flipped through the other papers. he had heard that Kuran productions had signed many new actors in the last year and the name sounded familiar; though, he had never met the boy in person because of his beyond busy schedule.

"This boy will be the boy who will be working under you for the next few months" she finished.

Watching Seiren exit his office, Kaname couldn't help but smirk. Suddenly these next few months didn't seen so bad.

* * *

Finally fully dressed, having brushed his teeth, shaved and showered Kaname exited his washroom.

"Finally you're done; another minute and I would have left!" Takuma said to the brunette.

"I get it, let's go now or we'll be late."Kaname said as he excited his condo and headed down towards Takuma's car. He had known the boy since they were teenager and now that they were adults their friendship was still going strong. Unlike Kaname,Takuma was the more level-headed one and kept the brunette grounded.

Once they both were in the car Takuma finally asked the question. "So, why did Cross-san call you in yesterday?"

"He wanted me to take part in the new program he's starting" Kaname said simply.

"And of course you accepted" Takuma said back knowing his best friend wouldn't pass up and opportunity like that.

"So what was the program about?"

"Very funny" Kaname said back dryly at the first comment but answered the question anyways "basically a new actor will be working under me for the next few months."

"And you still accepted?" Takuma said a bit surprised. Of course Kaname would do almost anything to get on Cross's good side but this was a bit over board. He knew Kaname wasn't the most social person, despite being an actor, but with him agreeing there must have been some reason.

"Let me guess, he's cute" Takuma said smiling knowingly. The comment made Kaname chuckle. "Do you think I'm that shallow,Takuma" he said "I'm just doing a favor for Cross"

"And he's cute" Takuma said again knowing his best friend too well.

Without another word Kaname just laughed and let his friend think what he wanted.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Tell me your thoughts about the chapter! **


End file.
